The installation costs, maintenance costs, environmental impacts and esthetic impacts of overhead, utility-pole-based electrical power transmission lines are significant. The present invention provides an alternative and lower cost method for powering semi-remote home sites and other semi-remote loads. The invention leverages the commercial availability of equipment designed for remote, off-grid solar photovoltaic power systems such as charge controllers, storage batteries and inverters to configure a power system with high local surge capability and with very low power transmission infrastructure costs. In some ways, the invention emulates a solar power system except that the battery charging current is lower and is available 24 hours verses 8 hours per day if the sun is shining.